iepfandomcom-20200214-history
マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜
|show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Japanese |logo = File:My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Japanese).png |logo_caption = Official localized logo |channel = Dlife |channel2 = Disney Channel (Japan) |channel3 = TV Tokyo |rating = |country = Japan |language = Japanese |original_language = American English |seasons = 3 |episodes = 54 |recording_studio = |starring = |air_date = TV Tokyo: |website = |wikipedia = https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜 |wikia = http://ja.mlp.wikia.com/ |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }}マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜 is the dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Broadcast history TV Tokyo マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜 debuted on TV Tokyo on . Both seasons feature numerous cuts throughout, as well as several redone opening themes and closing credits. Best Selection Beginning on , TV Tokyo was running a rebroadcast of selected episodes called "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Best Selection". Cast |main_char1v = Miyuki Sawashiro (seasons 1-2) Manami Hanawa (season 3) |main_char2 = Applejack |main_char2t = アップルジャック |main_char2p = |main_char2v = Sora Tokui (seasons 1-2) Natsumi Ogawa (season 3) |main_char3 = Rainbow Dash |main_char3w = Rainbow_Dash |main_char3t = レインボーダッシュ |main_char3p = |main_char3v = Izumi Kitta (seasons 1-2) Shinobu Izumi (season 3) |main_char4 = Rarity |main_char4t = ラリティ |main_char4p = |main_char4v = Mikoi Sasaki (seasons 1-2) Miho Tabata (season 3) |main_char5 = Fluttershy |main_char5t = フラッターシャイ |main_char5p = |main_char5v = Emiri Katō (seasons 1-2) Katsuhisa Hōki Miku Ozaki (season 3) |main_char6 = Pinkie Pie |main_char6w = Pinkie_Pie |main_char6t = ピンキーパイ |main_char6p = |main_char6v = Suzuko Mimori (seasons 1-2) Rie Misuzu (season 3) |main_char7 = Spike |main_char7t = スパイク |main_char7p = |main_char7v = Motoko Kumai (seasons 1-2) Rena Koba (season 3) |group1 = CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS |group1_char1 = Apple Bloom |group1_char1w = Apple_Bloom |group1_char1t = アップルブルーム |group1_char1p = |group1_char1v = Ikue Ōtani |group1_char2 = Scootaloo |group1_char2t = スクータルー |group1_char2p = |group1_char2v = Mariya Ise |group1_char3 = Sweetie Belle |group1_char3w = Sweetie_Belle |group1_char3t = スウィーティーベル |group1_char3p = |group1_char3v = Taeko Kawata |group2 = ROYALTY |group2_char1 = Princess Celestia |group2_char1w = Princess_Celestia |group2_char1t = プリンセスセレスティア |group2_char1p = |group2_char1v = Kikuko Inoue (seasons 1-2) Yuri Makuta (season 3) |group2_char2 = Princess Luna |group2_char2w = Princess_Luna |group2_char2t = プリンセスルナ |group2_char2p = |group2_char2v = Yumi Uchiyama (season 1) Takako Honda (season 2) |group2_char3 = Princess Cadance |group2_char3w = Princess_Cadance |group2_char3t = プリンセスケイデンス |group2_char3p = |group2_char3v = Ayahi Takagaki (seasons 1-2) Kanako Ikegaya (season 3) |group2_char4 = Shining Armor |group2_char4w = Shining_Armor |group2_char4t = シャイニングアーマー |group2_char4p = |group2_char4v = Mamoru Miyano (season 2) Nobuyuki Doi (season 3) |group2_char5 = Prince Blueblood |group2_char5w = Prince_Blueblood |group2_char5t = unknown |group2_char5p = |group2_char5v = Takehito Koyasu |group3 = APPLE FAMILY |group3_char1 = Big McIntosh |group3_char1w = Big_McIntosh |group3_char1t = ビッグマッキントッシュ |group3_char1p = |group3_char1v = Hiroshi Shirokuma |group3_char2 = Granny Smith |group3_char2w = Granny_Smith |group3_char2t = グラニースミス |group3_char2p = |group3_char2v = Asami Yoshida |group3_char3 = Braeburn |group3_char3t = unknown |group3_char3p = |group3_char3v = Kazuyuki Okitsu |group3_char4 = Aunt Orange |group3_char4w = Aunt_Orange |group3_char4t = unknown |group3_char4p = |group3_char4v = Ikumi Nakagami |group3_char5 = Uncle Orange |group3_char5w = Uncle_Orange |group3_char5t = unknown |group3_char5p = |group3_char5v = Shinobu Matsumoto |group4 = THE CAKES |group4_char1 = Mr. Carrot Cake |group4_char1w = Mr._Carrot_Cake |group4_char1t = unknown |group4_char1p = |group4_char1v = Shinobu Matsumoto |group4_char2 = Mrs. Carrot Cake |group4_char2w = Mrs._Carrot_Cake |group4_char2t = unknown |group4_char2p = |group4_char2v = Asami Yoshida |group5 = SCHOOL-AGE |group5_char1 = Diamond Tiara |group5_char1w = Diamond_Tiara |group5_char1t = ダイアモンドティアラ |group5_char1p = |group5_char1v = Yumi Uchiyama |group5_char2 = Silver Spoon |group5_char2w = Silver_Spoon |group5_char2t = シルバースプーン |group5_char2p = |group5_char2v = Asami Yoshida |group5_char3 = Twist |group5_char3t = ツイスト |group5_char3p = |group5_char3v = Ikumi Nakagami |group5_char4 = Snips |group5_char4t = スニップス |group5_char4p = |group5_char4v = Kappei Yamaguchi |group5_char5 = Snails |group5_char5t = スネイルズ |group5_char5p = |group5_char5v = Akira Ishida |group5_char6 = Pipsqueak |group5_char6t = unknown |group5_char6p = |group5_char6v = Akiko Yajima |group5_char7 = Featherweight |group5_char7t = unknown |group5_char7p = |group5_char7v = Izumi Kitta |group6 = MAIN ANTAGONISTS |group6_char1 = Nightmare Moon |group6_char1w = Nightmare_Moon |group6_char1t = ナイトメア･ムーン |group6_char1p = |group6_char1v = Takako Honda |group6_char2 = Discord |group6_char2t = unknown |group6_char2p = |group6_char2v = Shigeru Chiba |group6_char3 = Queen Chrysalis |group6_char3w = Queen_Chrysalis |group6_char3t = unknown |group6_char3p = |group6_char3v = Kaori Nazuka Ayahi Takagaki |group7 = OTHER ANTAGONISTS |group7_char1 = Trixie |group7_char1t = トリクシー |group7_char1p = |group7_char1v = Ryōka Yuzuki |group7_char2 = Flim |group7_char2t = フリム |group7_char2p = |group7_char2v = Wataru Takagi |group7_char3 = Flam |group7_char3t = フラム |group7_char3p = |group7_char3v = Yōhei Tadano |group7_char7 = Gilda |group7_char7t = ギルダ |group7_char7p = |group7_char7v = Akeno Watanabe |group7_char8 = Ahuizotl |group7_char8t = unknown |group7_char8p = |group7_char8v = Shōzō Iizuka |group7_char9 = Garble |group7_char9t = unknown |group7_char9p = |group7_char9v = Yuichi Nakamura |group8 = CELEBRITIES |group8_char1 = Hoity Toity |group8_char1w = Hoity_Toity |group8_char1t = ホイティトイティ |group8_char1p = |group8_char1v = Nobuo Tobita |group8_char2 = Photo Finish |group8_char2w = Photo_Finish |group8_char2t = unknown |group8_char2p = |group8_char2v = Rikako Aikawa |group8_char3 = Sapphire Shores |group8_char3w = Sapphire_Shores |group8_char3t = サファイアショアーズ |group8_char3p = |group8_char3v = Nao Fujita |group8_char4 = Fancy Pants |group8_char4w = Fancy_Pants |group8_char4t = unknown |group8_char4p = |group8_char4v = Kenyu Horiuchi |group8_char5 = Daring Do |group8_char5w = Daring_Do |group8_char5t = unknown |group8_char5p = |group8_char5v = Minami Takayama |sup_char1 = Mayor Mare |sup_char1w = Mayor_Mare |sup_char1t = 町長 |sup_char1p = |sup_char1v = Mami Horikoshi |sup_char2 = Cheerilee |sup_char2t = チアリー |sup_char2p = |sup_char2v = Megumi Han |sup_char3 = Zecora |sup_char3t = unknown |sup_char3p = |sup_char3v = Nao Fujita |minor_char1 = Sheriff Silverstar |minor_char1w = Sheriff_Silverstar |minor_char1t = unknown |minor_char1p = |minor_char1v = Yōji Ueda |minor_char2 = Fleur Dis Lee |minor_char2w = Fleur_Dis_Lee |minor_char2t = unknown |minor_char2p = |minor_char2v = |minor_char3 = Junebug |minor_char3t = unknown |minor_char3p = |minor_char3v = Mariya Ise |minor_char4 = Filthy Rich |minor_char4w = Filthy_Rich |minor_char4t = フィルシーリッチ |minor_char4p = |minor_char4v = Shinobu Matsumoto |minor_char5 = Cherry Jubilee |minor_char5w = Cherry_Jubilee |minor_char5t = unknown |minor_char5p = |minor_char5v = Fumi Hirano |minor_char6 = Gizmo |minor_char6t = unknown |minor_char6p = |minor_char6v = Shinobu Matsumoto |minor_char7 = Thunderlane |minor_char7t = unknown |minor_char7p = |minor_char7v = Yoshiyuki Shimozuma |minor_char8 = Cloudchaser |minor_char8t = unknown |minor_char8p = |minor_char8v = Mikoi Sasaki |minor_char9 = Flitter |minor_char9t = unknown |minor_char9p = |minor_char9v = Asami Yoshida |minor_char10 = Blossomforth |minor_char10t = unknown |minor_char10p = |minor_char10v = |minor_char11 = Bulk Biceps |minor_char11w = Bulk_Biceps |minor_char11t = unknown |minor_char11p = |minor_char11v = Hiroshi Shirokuma }} Category:TV Tokyo programming